A Night in the Woods
by Kikan
Summary: SPR has another case and this one is in a creepy forest where people disappear. What does Naru do when Mai disappears? and will he find her in time? Mai/Naru fanfic. R&R The last chapter is up!
1. Friday

i don't own Ghost hunt or it's characters. enjoy!

* * *

Friday, May 13th

It started out as a normal day in SPR, I showed up that morning and made tea for Naru, before he could even say "Mai, tea" it was all ready in front of him. Well any way, Lin was already there with Naru (sometimes I think they just sleep there).

It was around noon when a man came in, he had glasses, receding white hair and was probably about fifty or so years old. He look nervous as he sat down on our couch. Naru sat across from him in a single chair.

"Hello sir, I'm Kazuya Shibuya and this is my assistant Mai. Can you explain your situation for us, Mr…?"

"Oh… uh, you can call me Paul." The man said nervously.

"Mai get more tea, Mr. Paul tell us what happened." Naru said as he open his note book and clicked his pen. I left to get tea and put a glass in front of him and then for Naru.

"I'm the manager of Sanboku park."he started.

"oh! You mean that place that has the really big ancient forest!"

"Mai don't interrupt" Naru glared at me. I gave him a quick glance but didn't argue. The man looked at us confused but he nodded.

"Yes, well, that is the place and I love it there but we have been having problems there." He took a sip of tea. "you see, there have been many cases where people have gone missing in the woods and have never come back. Sometimes we even find the skeleton of a person every now and then. We don't know how or why these people disappeared but we don't want people to stop coming because they hear about this." The man was still nervous and kind of sad too.

"how long has this been going on?" I asked curiously.

"many, many years." He said tiredly. "but we have never figured out what has been happening."

"Then I suppose that we will just have to figure this out ourselves," Naru said as he closed his note book. "Mai go tell Lin to contact the others, we are leaving today at four o'clock..

* * *

Friday May 13th - evening

Every one showed up around the same time, mostly around six because of the long drive and traffic. Ayako came last, about maybe six thirty, with her usual claim that it was "probably an earth bound spirit." After that every one started to set up equipment. They set up the equipment in one of the picnic areas in the forest, it was dark and hard to see but Lin brought extra flash lights.

"Mai tell every one to get over here." Naru said to Mai when she walked by with a camera.

"Okay!" she said to Naru, then shouted. "HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE!"

Naru glared at Mai as every one came over. "Well now that everyone is here, I'm going to be splitting you all up into groups of twos. Takigawa, you and Ayako will take the path that goes toward the camping grounds. Take two cameras and microphones, Ms. Hara, John take a camera and microphone down the path near the water. Lin you stay here and finish setting up the base, Mai, you and I will take the path that leads to the cross roads and set up cameras there. Now get your equipment and head out." He finished his instructions with a ring of authority. They all picked up their stuff and headed out.

"Why do I have to carry the heavy camera?" Mai complained

"Stop whining." Naru said for about the fifth time. "We're here."

"This place is really creepy at night" she said as she set up the camera stand. It didn't take long to set up the cameras and mics. Mai was looking around the area, she felt uneasy. "_this place doesn't feel right_" she thought. Then she saw something out of the corner over her eye. "_what was that!_" Mai thought in her head. "_I don't want Naru to think_ _I was scared or something,_" she thought as she shined her flash light over the area. "I guess it was nothing," Mai said to her self.

"Did you say something Mai?" Naru asked as he turned on the camera.

"Me! No I didn't –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Masako's high pitched scream filled the air.

"Masako! She must be in trouble!" Mai shouted.

They both started running toward the scream. Naru was calling Lin to tell him to stay at base and tell the others to go help "Ms. Hara." Mai was running behind Naru, "_I didn't know he was so fast_" she thought. All of a sudden mai tripped on a wayward root. "Aahhh!…… Ouch!"

Naru was still running and talking to Lin on his cell and he didn't notice Mai falling. "_ouch! O'man my ankle hurts so much! I guess I twisted it. Oh no!, naru's gone! I guess he didn't hear me fall._" She thought to her self. Mai got up using a near by tree for support. "Well at least I have my flash light." The light started to flicker.

And then it went out.

* * *

ooooohhhh yaaa! don't you love those cliff hangers and it gets better as you go! there will be more chapters so stay tuned!

well, i do hope you like this one, this actually started out as dream, seriously, and now i have the first chapter done! sweet! :D


	2. Friday part 2

Okay every one! here's the 2nd chapter! i hope you enjoy it! sorry if the spacing sucks. i don't own Ghost Hunt or it's characters! :D

* * *

Friday, May 13th – Night

"Masako! She must be in trouble!" Mai shouted.

Naru flipped out his phone. "Lin stay at base , contact the others and tell them to head toward Ms. Hara's location!" Naru ordered into the phone as he ran in the scream's direction. "Lin can you see any thing on the screens? Whats going on?"

Little did Naru know Mai had fallen and he was leaving her farther and farther behind.

* * *

"In the beginning there was the word, and that was the word of God." John chanted his prayers and flicked his holy water. Masako had passed out and was now lying at John's feet. Surrounding them was dozens of ghosts, all trying to attack them.

"John!" Ayako called, "Masako!"

"We're coming!" Takigawa shouted.

Monk pulled out his prayer beads and burst into the clearing next to John and started chanting a warding spell. Ayako was right behind Takigawa and ran to Masako. Naru was able to know all of this because Lin was watching it on the screens. All of a sudden the ghost disappeared and Naru came in to the clearing. "Monk, you carry Masako we're going back to base."

Takigawa picked up Masako and started following Naru towards base. Ayako and John were behind them.

* * *

When they got to base when Masako started to wake up. Ayako pulled out some blankets and put them on the ground. Monk put her down there. "Masako, are you all right? Can you tell us what happened?" Ayako asked in concern.

"I, I don't know. We were setting up the cameras and they I saw spirits every where, floating above water and they were so lost and scared," Masako said on the verge of tears. "and then they attacked us. I'm sorry, I was just so scared."

Ayako pulled Masako into a motherly like hug. Lin who had been siting there the whole time typing on his laptop, turned around a passed some papers to Naru who read them over carefully and nodded to Lin. Monk noticed. "Whats that?"

"Lin would you like to explain?" Naru asked.

"Sure," he said in his usual monotone voice. "Over the past three decades people have gone missing in this forest, as the manager of the park said earlier. According to the records I found, this has been going on longer then that. There has been missing persons reports that have dated back over sixty years, most of which state that they were last heard or seen in or going to this forest." Ayako, Monk, and John all exchange shocked glances. "Since then Sanboku park has had many search parties and out of all of them only one has survived and they died shortly after reaching the hospital."

"This means it's a safe guess that there is some sort of curse on these park. Right?" John asked.

"Possibly," replied Naru. "But we need to know more information before we can do anything."

"Then we should ask Mai if she has had any dreams about this place yet." Ayako said. They looked around to look at Mai and that's when every noticed she wasn't there.

"Hey where is she? Naru, wasn't she with you?" Takigawa asked looking at Naru, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Naru! What happened to Mai!?" Ayako almost yelled at him. "Snap out of it!"

Naru just looked at her and then at Monk, he shook his head. "I don't know." He said still in shock.

"How could you not know where she was? How could you not notice? Whats wrong with you!?" Monk shouted at Naru. He was going into big brother mode, ready to beat Naru back to his senses.

"Takigawa, please, yelling at him won't find Mai," John said stepping between Naru and Monk.

"He's right," Ayako agreed. While they were talking, Naru was thinking back to when he heard Mai say something _"but what was it, she was kind of jumpy, but why? Errrr! Why was I not paying attention!? Stupid camera, if only… That's it the camera!"_

"Lin play back the camera footage from the time that Ms. Hara screamed." Naru ordered Lin. They all gathered around the monitors as Lin found the footage. He hit the PLAY button.

* * *

The first this they see is the dark forest, no one is in front of the camera. "Did you say something Mai?" Naru asked.

"Me! No I didn't –

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Masako screamed.

"Masako! She must be in trouble!" Mai shouted. Now they saw both Naru and Mai running away from the camera. They hear

Naru talking to Lin as they were running and then Mai falling over a large root. Naru didn't notice and kept running. (this is were

every one turns and looks at Naru. He completely ignores them and watches the video.)

They see Mai on the ground holding her leg and touching her ankle. Getting up, she supports her self on a near by tree holding

her flashlight. "Well at least I have my flash light." They hear her say. Then it flickers and goes out. "Oh Great!" she said

sarcastically. Theres a rustle in the bushes, she whips her head around. "O God what was that?!" Then out of no where ghost

started to come out of the ground and threw the trees, the temperature dropped drastically. Mai looks around terrified, still

backed up against the tree. Then starts chanting and using the nine cuts, but its futile. There were to many ghosts, they were

now tring to attack her. One went through her arm making her call out. Another came from behind the tree and passed right

through her chest. She gasped and then passed out. Mai fell to the ground, the ghosts moved closer, the camera turned off and

the screen went blank.

* * *

Ha hahahaha! how do you like that for a cliff hanger! hehehahaha i'm evil! xD

read and review, please!


	3. Saturday

hey every one! sorry this one took longer then the last two! i hope you like it! I don't own Ghost hunt or it's characters!

* * *

Saturday, May 14th

Every one just stood there speechless, not knowing what to do or how to react to what they just saw. Lin had stopped typing his hands had dropped into his lap. Masako's hand wasn't covering the scared expression on her face. Naru, Naru was just staring at the screen not believing what he saw. "_they took Mai, they took her! She's gone and it's my fault! God Dammit! Why wasn't I there?!_" Naru was practically stabbing himself in his mind. "This is all my fault, dammit." He muttered.

Monk just glared at him and then sighed. "You better make this up to her, Naru."

"Yes I agree, it's your fault this happened to Mai," Ayako said. "All because of you Mai is some where, alone, in this forest with a twisted ankle-"

"Ayako, I think that's enough," John said as he put a hand on her shoulder and then looked at Naru. He had a look of raging guilt. "I think we should all get some rest. It almost about one o'clock in the morning and being tried won't help Mai."

"I think John's right." Masako said as she headed to the tents they had set up earlier that day. Monk and Ayako followed with Lin walking toward the edge of the camp to make a barrier. It was only John and Naru left standing next to each other.

"Naru, I know your not a Christan, but if you ever feel like making a confession or you just want to talk I'll be there." John told Naru in a kindly priest way.

"No thank you, John." Naru replied and went to his tent. It was black just like his clothes and his mood.

* * *

Naru was in his tent lying on top of his (surprise, surprise!) blue sleeping bag. Thinking about one person, Mai. How she smiles a lot and how she is really loud. When he thought about it, some thing like this was eventually going to happen to her. "_I mean she's gotten pulled down an well, then into a sewer system, had I ceiling and floor almost crush her, had vivid nightmares of her own death and fought some dead monster thing in a bloody room under some crazy mansion with dead bodies in it. I should of seen this coming_."

Some how Naru found himself asleep and in a weird dream. There in front of him was Mai sitting cross legged on the ground, smiling up at him. "Mai, what are you doing here?"

"Come here Naru, come sit with me." She said patting the ground next to her. He didn't argue, "_At least I'm with her, even if its just a dream_," He thought. "What is this, Mai? Why are you here?" he asked her, but she just shook her head and then motioned with her hand at the scene developing below them.

Naru was amazed at what he saw, it was probably 100 years ago, outside the same forest they were in right now. The forest every one was in now was bigger and had expanded beyond the small temple that was now in front of Naru and Mai. A priestess, dressed similar to Ayako, was sitting in front of the small temple praying. She had long brown hair and eyes that were similar to Mai's (at least that's what Naru thought).

The scene changed to the woman walking through the forest refilling bird feeders, planting trees, and helping sick or hurt animals and people. "_So she was a care taker for the forest and help the village of people that lived near there._" Naru thought to himself. "Mai, why is this important?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled, then she pointed at the next scene.

"Watch Kazuya-chan this is important." Mai said to him kindly. Now it showed the priestess with a man, who was tall with sandy hair and blue eyes, he was no doubt handsome. They were walking and talking, the woman would laugh and kiss his cheek and in return he would give her a kiss on the lips. She was very happy and obviously in love with this man. The scene change again to the woman walking in the forest pick herbs and putting them into a basket. She heard a woman and a man laughing, she turned and looked through the bushes. It was the man she was in love with making love to another woman. She dropped her basket and ran. You could viably see the grief and rage that was on her face.

Again the scene changed. Now she was at the temple burning curses and chanting black magic, sealing it bye stabbing herself in the heart, cursing the forest and any one that goes in it with all of her grief, hate, and jealously.

The image disappeared and Mai got up and knelled in front of Naru. She reached out and touched his face and smiled at his surprised reaction. "Naru, please, please come save me." She said as she started to disappear.

"Mai! Wait!" He called but it was to late she was already gone.

* * *

Naru woke up with a jolt and looked around the inside of his black tent to find his black note book. It was most likely eight something in the morning and the sun was already out. He was writing down the dream he had, except for the part about Mai (he didn't want it to be documented that he was dreaming about her). He got dressed and came out of his tent. Everyone is sitting around a camp fire sipping tea including Lin. As Naru approached them they looked up at him

"Naru, what are we going to do?" asked Lin.

"You are going to go farther back into this places history and find out if there was ever a temple here. The rest of us are going to find Mai and and finish this." He said to them. "I'm going to split us into groups. Takigawa, you and Ms. Hara will go towards the water where Ms. Hara was attacked. I want you to exercise any spirits you find there or run into. John and Ayako will head to where Mai went missing. Ayako I need to talk to you privately. Every one else get ready to go."

Every one did as he said and left except for Ayako. "Ayako did you happen too… did you have a… (this is too much for Naru)"

"Have a strange dream last night? With some strange priestess in it?" she said looking at him seriously. "Yes I did and Mai was there to she says that I have to fix this and that my powers can do that."

"Yes, well that's why I asked you over here, I don't want you to use the trees until I say so. Alright?" he said. "I also need a warding charms to protect everyone, get to work."

She nodded and left. After she finished she handed the charms out and they split up.

It was time to find Mai.

* * *

okay, this chapter three, which means there are about three more chapters left and in these last chapters there is going to be a lot of stuff thats going to happen and it will blow your sock off, so keep reading and reviewing cause the forth chapter is ready to be written. X)


	4. Saturday part 2

hey people! if you were a little confused about **why Ayako** had the same dream thing too, its because she's a priestess kind of like the woman in the dream and Mai knew that Ayako could help. so folks enjoy this chapter! cause its really weird! :D

* * *

Saturday, May 14th

After every one left, Naru head to where his instincts told him to go, which was north. The area he was walking through was right between the lake and the place where Mai went missing. "_Why am I going this way?_" he thought. As he walked he looked around, the were huge trees that had branches thicker then Monk's head. They were taller than a four floored building and created a canopy that had hardly let any light through it. There weren't a lot of birds singing and you couldn't hear many animals moving around either. It felt isolated and the silence wasn't that of a peaceful one. Even Naru didn't feel all that comfortable being alone there. In the distance he could hear Monk's loud chanting.

* * *

"Geez! There are so many of them." Monk complained. Masako just stared at him.

"Complaining isn't going to make them go away." She replied as she sat down on a large root. Masako turned away from him and started talking to one of the ghosts. "_Why did I get stuck with little Miss Princess?_" he groaned inwardly.

* * *

Sprinkles holy water. "In the beginning there was the word, and that was the word of God…" John was saying. Ayako was listening to him while sitting on a large root (there are a lot of large roots in this place). Ayako tuned him and started to focusing her spiritual powers. She figured Naru wanted to her to use the trees' spirits to free the souls of the dead that were bound here by the priestess.

She remember the dream she had that night, the poor woman fell in love and got betrayed by her lover. Then she cursed the forest and the people in the village, never letting them rest in peace. She had to help this woman and the spirits that were lost here.

* * *

Naru checked his watch, he had been hiking though this forest for about two and a half hours. "_The others must be busy,_" he thought. He decided to stop and rest for a moment and call Lin. He sat down at the bottom of a near by tree and flipped out his phone. The reception wasn't that great but it would have to do.

"Hello," he said as he answered his phone.

"Lin, give me a report." Naru told him.

"The others are taking care of the spirits like you told them. Ms. Hara says that its working but there are still to many through out this forest for them to keep going like they are." Lin replied

"I see…" he said. "tell them to head back to base and I want Ayako to get ready. I'm going to continue to look for Mai. I have a feeling I'm close."

"Naru, you can't continue on your own, think of what would happen if I wasn't there to help you! (click) Naru?… Naru? Dammit! He hung up on me!"

* * *

Naru had closed the phone, he didn't feel like dealing with Lin at the moment and he was tired. "I'll just rest for a minute." He said to himself as he closed his eyes. Suddenly he was in that strange place again, it was dark and sitting in front of him was Mai. "Mai?" he said confused. She looked as if she had been crying. She stood up.

"Naru hurry!" she cried as she turned and ran away from him. "This way! Please!"

"Mai! Wait!" he called, running after her.

* * *

Naru woke up with a jolt (again, he wasn't used to this). And looked in front of him. Right in front of him was a trail of foot prints leading away from him and deeper into the woods. Not even stopping to questions where they came from he got up and followed them. They lead him deeper and deeper into the thickest part of the forest.

He slowed down when it be came hard to see the foot prints. He stopped and looked around. There were bushes to his left about five feet away. They were huge and over grown, Naru walked toward them. "_If some one went by here they wouldn't even think to look through these_." He thought "_I'm thinking too obviously, like Mai. Wait……like Mai._" He turned and walked over to the bushes. He moved a few branches out of the way and was shocked at what he saw, he struggled not to throw up.

There was dead decaying bodies every where, like an unburied grave yard, bones were scattered in random places, and there were skulls protruding out of the ground with various bugs crawling all over them. Then his gaze fell a pone Mai, who was lying on the ground with her wrist and ankles bound near the base of a tree.

* * *

Naru didn't even hesitate, he ran through the bushes. His jumped over dead bodies and avoiding lage roots. When he got to Mai he took out his pocket knife and cut her wrists and ankles free. Then he saw what looked like strangulation marks on her neck. He felt for her pulse, it was faint but there. Then he put his ear to her mouth to hear her breathing. There was nothing, she wasn't breathing. Naru went into CPR training mode and started to give her rescue breaths. "_I need to get her out of here_." He thought. After six rescue breathes Mai finally gasped for air.

Naru watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Mai turned her head to look at him. "Naru you came." She said in a small voice. He pulled her into a gentle huge, holding her close to him. "She's so small and fragile." He thought.

"Don't be stupid Mai-chan." Naru whispered into her ear. "I'll always come."

It was time to get her out of here and back to base. Naru lifted Mai gently into his arms and made his way slowly to the bushes. As he looked at the bodies he saw that they all had their wrist and ankles bound. "_This must be what happened to all the victims_." He thought.

Mai was asleep the whole time he was carrying her. When he got to the tree he was at earlier, he stopped and put Mai down at the base of it. Flipping out his cell phone Naru called Lin.

"Naru, what is it? Did something happen to you?" Lin asked. Naru rolled his eyes.

"Lin, calm down, I'm bringing Mai back to base. I found her," he said.

* * *

Tell me what you think about this chapter, was it good? **R&R Please**


	5. Saturday part 3

hey girls/guys! sorry for such a long wait, god parents are annoying, every time you turn around... oh sorry i shouldn't bore you with one of my stupid rants. any way enjoy! I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters!

* * *

Saturday, May 14th

"You found her?! Where? What happened to her?" Lin spoke into the phone with urgency. The others at base heard him and rushed over. "Alright I'll tell the others." He finished.

"The good news is Naru found Mai and he's bringing her back to base." Lin said calmly. Every one was silent, they were waiting for the bad news. "The bad news," he continued. "is that he's requesting that an ambulance is brought here immediately."

Ayako wasted no time contacting her parent's hospital and requesting an ambulance. The rest of the group started to pack up there stuff and move it so that the ambulance could get through. Now it was only a matter of minutes till Naru showed up with Mai.

* * *

As Naru carries Mai he feels her move her head against his chest. He looked down at her face framed by her short brown hair. "_I still own her, should I give her a raise or take her out on a date?_" he thought as he walked towards base, he could see the flashing lights of the ambulance flashing through the tree. He was almost there.

Naru saw Lin at the edge of the clearing so he hastened his foot steps. As he emerged into the clearing everyone's head turned their way. They ran over to see Mai, who do to the noise, woke up and smiled at them.

"Hey! All of you get back, the paramedics need to get by," Ayako said loudly then she turned to Mai."Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired" she replied with a smile as Naru carfully placed Mai on the stretcher. the medics carried her to the ambulance and placed her into the back.

"I will be riding with Mai to the hospital." Naru said. "You all need to finish this up today or I won't give you your pay checks." Then he turned to Ayako and handed her a folded piece of paper. "Ms. Matsuzaki will be in charge for the rest of this case, she knows what to do so don't question her. Lin, supervise."

Naru got into the back of the ambulance and closed the doors. Everyone watched quietly as the ambulance drove away. Then they turned to Ayako, she opened the piece of paper and read a loud: "it says here that Takigawa and John are to help set up cameras at the lake. Masako is to come with me while I preform the exorcism at the lake shore. Lin, he wants you to be present, just in case some thing goes wrong." (_though I highly doubt it my plan is perfect. _was written in smaller print after it but she didn't see it).

* * *

The lake shore was a beautiful place, the water was clear and there was a slight breeze. Ayako had set up a little table with a candle and held a small leafy branch with bells on it and then she started to call out to the tree spirits. About seven old men appeared in front of her. All of a sudden they were surrounded by thousands of spirits. With every chime of the bell they disappear. Then all of the spirits were gone except one.

A dark form emerged from the water. Sadness and anger was practically rolling off of the dark figure. It started to take the form of the priestess in Ayako's dream. Then she moved closer to the group, as she came every one stiffened_. "it feels like she is pulling us in to the ground!_" John thought. He looked at his feet but they were still there, John started to pray for his friends and for the spirit.

Masako stepped up right in front of the spirit drawing her attention. "Miss you don't have to stay here," she said kindly to the ghost. "You can move on to a better life. Don't hold a grudge against that man, he wasn't worth all this."

The ghost stopped at the shore of the lake, carefully taking in what Masako was saying. "and the people who come here, they don't want to hurt you. They came here to admire you beautiful forest." Masako smiled at the ghost. "Move on to the next world, be happy and forget the past. You are forgiven." She finished as Ayako rang the bell for the last time. The ghost started to glow and turned back into the beautiful priestess Ayako saw in her dream. She smiled at Masako and Ayako, then floated up to the clouds and vanished.

"Wow, I'm really tired now," Ayako said. "good job Masako that was the perfect thing to say, but…"

"But what?" she replied.

"How did you know about that guy?"

"I'll keep that to myself." She said and walked back to the base to get her stuff.

* * *

At the hospital Naru was sitting next to Mai's bed reading over some job requests. Only a few looked interesting. He looked at Mai, she had bandages on her wrists and neck, a cast on her ankle and various bandages on her arms and legs where she got cuts. He didn't like seeing her in the hospital. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Naru you look so serious, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing Mai. Go back to sleep, the doctor Matsuzaki's orders." He said.

"oh! I'm at Ayako's parents hospital!" she said as she sat up in bed surprised. Then she rubbed her wrists.

"Go back to sleep Mai." Naru said.

"Naru, I can't. I want to know what happen after I was taken." She said. He looked up surprised. She had that determined look in her eyes, but when he thought about it he wanted to know what happened to her.

"Fine, but after you tell me what happened to you first." He negotiated.

"Well after I tripped, I was attacked and then dragged to where you found me." She said. Then their eyes met. "Naru, it was so terrible!" Mai said with tries in her eyes. "all of those dead bodies, all of those people! I thought that I was going to end up just like them!"

Now the tries were flowing from her eyes. "_I shouldn't have asked her, it to much_" he thought. Then he got up and sat on the edge of the bed, he gently put his arm around her shoulder and let her cry into his chest. "Its alright Mai you don't have to continue."

"Thank you Naru" Mai said. "Maybe I should get some rest now."

"Yes, the doctors might kick me out of here if I keep you a wake any longer." He replied

Mai lied down on the soft pillows and pulled the blanket up. "um mm…, Naru how did you get the doctors to let you stay with me this whole time? I mean, aren't visiting hours over?" She turned to him and asked.

Naru blushed. "I said I was your…umm...your… umm…your boyfriend."

* * *

Hey! was it good? R&R!


	6. A Few Days Later

Hello! Hello! My friends this is the last chapter! I really really really really really hope you like it, thank you for reading!

I don't own Ghost Hunt or it's Characters. R&R

* * *

A Few Days Later

Mai was released from the hospital. She was told by the doctors to rest and take it easy for a while. So, Mai went to work at the office where she did paper work all day! :3

"Gosh! This is so boring!" Mai said as she stretched in her chair. She still had a cast on her ankle and she had to use crutches to get around. Mai still had bandages on her neck as well. "I think I'll make Naru some tea" she said to no one. She hobbled over to Lin's door and knocked.

"What is it?" he answered as he opened the door.

"Would you like some tea Lin? I'm going to make some now." She said and smiled up at him.

"No thank you," He said as usual but this time he smiled back and closed the door. "_Well that was weird_" Mai thought as she hobbled toward the little kitchen "_Lin never smiles back at me_" she thought as she pulled out the tea. Mai filled the pot up with water and set it on the little stove to boil. Then she went over to the little table and sat down. She could help thinking about that day in the hospital.

~Flash back~

"_Ummm…, Naru how did you get the doctors to let you stay with me this whole time? I mean, aren't visiting hours over?" She turned to him and asked._

_Naru blushed and looked at the wall. "I said I was your…, your… ummm… boyfriend."_

"_Oh!"she replied and turned over in her bed quickly trying to hide her extremely red face._

_After that he excused him self to get tea. When he left the room Mai practically jumped out of her bed and shouted into her pillow "HE SAID HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND!" Then she started to think about how great Naru looked when he smile and then she started fantasizing about a dream date with him. She mentally slapped her self. At some point she managed to fall asleep,and had a terrible nightmare that she was all alone in that dark, cold forest surrounded by corpses. Then in the middle of her dream, out of no where Naru showed up and saved her again and he was carrying her out of there. Then she slept peacefully after that and then the next morning when she woke up, she found Naru sleeping in the chair next to her with his head resting on the bed_

~End flash back~

"_He must have been there all night."_ She thought. "_Maybe-_" but her thoughts were cut short by the sound of the water being ready. Mai put the tea in and let it seep. Then she took out some cups and placed them on the table. "I guess I have to go get Naru cuz it would be impossible to carry a tray to him." Mai said to herself. She had hobbled about half way there when Monk came through the front door.

"Hey Mai! How's it going?" Monk called to her as she hobbled toward him on her crutches.

"Very well, actually." She said "I made tea, would you like some?"

"Sorry kiddo," He patted her on the head. "but I just came here to tell Naru some thing. Maybe next time."

Monk walked passed her and into Naru office. "Sigh, I hate crutches" she said under her breath. Mai hobbled back to the kitchen and poured her self some tea.

* * *

"You should knock before entering some one's office." Naru stated quite bluntly.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Monk replied as he closed the door behind him.

"You aren't a guest. What do you want Monk?"

"I think you know why, Naru. I know you're not stupid"

"I'm a genius."

"Naru!"

"I know, now leave my office, Monk." Naru told him obviously annoyed. "and closed the door behind you."

Monk left with out another word. He was going to make sure Naru did some thing nice for Mai. After what happened he owed her a least that much.

* * *

Then Naru got up after he was sure that Monk was gone. He walked into the hallway, Lin's door was closed. Naru then walked into the kitchen. Mai wasn't facing him so she didn't hear him walk in. Her crutches were leaning against the wall next to her chair.

"I wonder what they were talking about? It didn't last long … I wonder if it was important." Mai said out loud to her self.

"I'm sure it wasn't important." Naru said as he walked over to pour himself some tea.

"WHAT! Where did you-? How did you-?" Mai exclaimed almost jumping out of her chair. Naru pulled out the other chair and sat down and took a sip of tea. He put it down on the table and looked at Mai.

"How are you feeling, Mai?" he asked.

"F-fine," Mai answered surprised by his question. "My neck feels better and my ankle is still kinda sore, but the doctors say I'll be out of my cast in no time!" she ended with a smile.

"Then would you mind, after you get your cast off, if I take you out dancing?" Naru asked with a small smile.

"Dancing?" Mai said with surprise. "_What is going on? Why does he want to take me dancing? First Lin now him?! This isn't like Naru at all!!_" Mai thought. She picked up her tea and smelled it. "_Was there some thing in the tea?_" Then she leaned over the table and felt Naru's fore head.

"Are you okay?" she asked confused.

"No, I'm dieing." He dead panned. "Can I or can't I take you dancing when your cast is off?"

"Well if that's the case then I'd love too!"

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

There was a knock on the door of Mai's apartment. "Coming!" She called as she put on her red heels. "_I guess he meant it when he said he'd be here __**at**__ eight,_" she thought as she walked to the door and opened it. Naru was standing there with a single red flower. He wore his usual black outfit but with a tailored jacket and nice shoes.

"You look good Mai. Are you ready to go?" he asked. Mai turned and grabbed her purse form a near by table.

"Okay! I'm all set, Let's go!" she said as she locked her door. They walked to his car. "_She looks beautiful,_" he thought.

Mai was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps, the top part had a V-cut, she wore a sparkling red necklace and the dress had a layered skirt that stopped just above the knee. When they got to the restaurant, he took the flower and tucked it behind her hair. She blushed. "_Wow! I didn't think Naru could be such a gentleman,_" she thought.

"Lets go," Naru said as he opened her door.

She got out of the car, he offered her his arm…

... she took it.

And they walked inside the restaurant...

...together.

* * *

the end. Thank you all for reading! Please review!

~Kikan


End file.
